My Little Speedsters
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: (Based off My Little Dashie) A human comes across a box that contains young versions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash. Now can he take care of the two young speedsters, and teach them all they know? FIND OUT! T rated for language.
1. The box

My name is Richard Luis. I am a 20 year old white male with green eyes and black hair. I do the same routine everyday. 8 get up, get dressed, eat, walk to work, and walk back home. This would be in vain if not:

1\. My job pays regular salary every week.

2\. It's quite close to my house.

While I'm off work, usually I spend my time, playing video games, watching Sonic X or MLP Friendship is Magic, or go on occasional walks around my neighborhood. I have a quite peaceful life on Earth, no big problems in my life. Well, that is, until some dumb fuck decided to buy part of the neighborhood for his own sick profit. Sure, the place I worked at would still be there, it would just be longer to get to my work. Thankfully I did own a car. Anyway, the new owner gave us two months to move out, or we wouldbe bulldozed. Now I don't know about you, but being bulldozed does not sound nice.

(One month later)

It's been about a month everybody was told to move out. Everyone in my neighborhood had moved, well, except me. I wanted to enjoy my peaceful home for a little bit longer. Sure, I might be forced to move out eventually, but I don't really give a crap. Right now, I'm relaxing, watching a very special episode of MLP. It is the episode where the rainbow pegasus, Rainbow Dash, does the Sonic Rainboom to save some of her friends from falling out of the Cloudsdale Stadium to their deaths. "COME ON RAINBOW!" I yell out as I see the rainbow maned pegasus near her friends. Now, as I watch the show, I come to think, what if this was all real? Then again, I only thought of this due to the fact I watched this video quite recently named My Little Dashie. In it, this human had come across Rainbow Dash as a filly due to one of Rainbow's friends, Twilight Sparkle, spell going horribly wrong and transporting her to the human world. Now, I might sound crazy for saying this, but I actually want the same thing that happened to the guy in the vid to happen to me. Not just with Rainbow Dash though. No,no,no,no. I want someone else to.

His name: Sonic the Hedgehog.

I'm just sounding crazy for bring it up. I am a fan of the blue blur, and I was even a fan of him before I started watching MLP. Anyway, after the Sonic Rainboom episode, I decided to go for a walk around my neighborhood since it will be one of the last walks I will ever have around this peaceful area. It has gotten more peaceful, due to the fact that, again, I'm the only guy living here. I start to walk around the streets, and see cars passing by, along with a bunch of garbage littered around the streets and sidewalk. Since this place was gonna be changed pretty soon, people in their cars think it's fucking a good idea to throw their garbage out on the streets. Anyway, on this walk, I decided to go down a different street this time. I just needed to do it once before this place was gone for good. Well, as I went down the street, I couldn't help but notice this random box in the middle of the sidewalk. "What the?" I thought. Sure, it wasn't a surprise a box was on the middle of the sidewalk, but what did surprise me, is the box had a piece of paper taped to it that said: Give to a good home. I couldn't help it, maybe it was just me being crazy, but I decided to check the box out. The lid was shut, taped shut. Luckly, I had a switch blade knife with me just in case someone tried to threaten me or something like that. I slowly cut the tape off the lid of the box, and slowly opened it.

Little did I know, opening the box would change my life... Forever...


	2. A tiny surprise

As I fully opened the lid to the box, what I saw next kinda annoyed me.

It seemed to be realistic toy versions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash.

But that wasn't all, these seemingly life like toys (in my eyes) were also the child versions of the speedsters with their eyes closed. Rainbow seemed no older than 3 years, while Sonic seemed no older than 5 years. I was about to close the box, when the most amazing thing happened! The Rainbow Dash filly streched its hooves and wings, and opened its eyes! "What!" I gasped, slowly backing away from the box. This is impossible... They shouldn't be here... These guys are cartoon characters. CARTOON FUCKING CHARACTERS! But then again, this oppertunity might not come ever again in my life. Plus, filly Rainbow Dash is cute, in a cute cat kinda way. Also, I realized if I left these two out here, they will be bulldozed like the rest of this area. So I did the right thing, and took the box home. I had them... They were real... With me... They were my little Dashie, and my little Sonic...

They were my little speedsters.

(Two months later)

It has been about two months since I had found Sonic and Rainbow Dash inside that box in my old neighborhood. After that place had got bulldozed and turned into a factory, I managed to move to an secluded area that the closest house was about 6 miles in either direction. Thankfully, that area had plenty of space so I could teach the two of them their super speed, and there was a forest so they could practice their evasion skill. But actually, instead of their speed, I had started to teach them to speak English, which was quite a hard task, since I wasn't a parent, or school teacher before this whole incident happened. And thanks to it, I've decided to stop watching Sonic X or MLP on my computer and TV. Sure, I still have some episodes in my computer still, but I refuse to watch them due to the fact if I do, I could risk showing the speedsters who they once were. And at the age they are, I don't think Sonic or Rainbow Dash are ready to find out what and who they are. I'll tell them soon, since I do not want the incident that happened in the video, My Little Dashie, to happen to me. Especially to me...

(One year later)

It's been exactly a year since I have found Sonic and Rainbow Dash, and today is a special occasion. Today is Sonic and Rainbow's birthday! Since I have plainly forgot when Sonic's birthday was, and I didn't know when Rainbow Dash birthday was, I decided to make the day I found them, March 4th, the birthday of the speedsters. I couldn't really go out and buy a cake, so this gives me the one choice, and that is cook a cake. This sucks, since this is the first time I baked a cake. After I cooked it, the cake came out all weird and flat. Heh, even though it was a weird cake, Sonic and Rainbow did eat it, but they did make a mess of themselves, making me give them baths.

Easier said then done...

Rainbow Dash was easily cleaned, but Sonic was another story. Since I remember his number one fear was water, I had to lock Sonic and myself in the bathroom. Heh,heh,heh, I can't help but laugh because Sonic kept trying to jump out of the bathtub and run out. This sucks though, since the hedgehog now knows of his super speed. I finally resorted to just holding him down in the bathtub as I cleaned him. Ha,ha! Sonic was not happy afterwords, as his whole body was soaking wet. "Good Sonic, now let me dry you." I said to the hedgehog, reaching over to him with a dry towel. Sonic thankfully let himself get dried, and as I did dry him, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen in the future. Will Sonic and Rainbow be sent back home? As I thought of thism I couldn't help but have a single tear go down my face. Sonic noticed this, and loos at me. "Daddy?" Sonic asks me. I gapsed at Sonic.

He said his first word...

AFTER ONE YEAR! Sonic said his first word, and it was... Daddy. I never considered to be Sonic or Rainbow's parent. But after Sonic said that, I now consider myself the parent to the little speedsters...


	3. A new experiance

(Year 1 week 2)

Two weeks after Sonic and Dashie's birthday, I decided to go walk in the woods. I left Sonic in charge due to the fact that Rainbow Dash is younger than Sonic, and Rainbow Dash can't really talk to much... As I walk inside the forest, I can't help but think about the forest area in the slightly horrible game, Sonic 06. I continue to walk through the woods, until I trip over something. "GAH SHIT!" I yell out as I land straight on my face like Sonic does in Sonic Unleashed. (Except being stuck in the ground) I get up to see what tripped me, and what I see, horrfies and amazes me at the same time...

Loged in the ground, is the green Chaos Emerald!

"Wh-wh-what?" I stammer. How did the green Chaos Emerald find its way onto Earth!? How ever it did, I could not just leave it on the ground, especially since the object held immense power. I picked up the gem, and felt its power rush through me for a second before placing it in my right pants pocket. With the Chaos Emerald in tow, I walk back to my house.

(Minutes later)

I arrive back at my house a while after I found the Chaos Emerald. I reach into my left pants pocket, and pull out my keys. I unlock and open my front door...

Only to be greeted by the two fastest things alive!

My childern, which I considered Sonic and Rainbow Dash now, used their super speed, and rushed me. They slammed into me, and we collapsed into the grass at the side of my house. I look up at the two of them, to see thek hugging me! "Sonic! Dashie! I am glad to see your okay." I say groaning a bit. "Oh Daddy, it was horrible! Sonic was scaring me!" RD cries out. "Was not!" Sonic shot back. I chuckled at my children. "Typical sibiling rivalry. Now, before I ask you to get off me, what do you say to your sister Sonic?" I ask the blue blur. Sonic scrunched his face at the very thought of what he had to say. He has a hard time apologizing to his sister. "Sonic?" I ask the blue blur again. Sonic looked at me and sighed in defeat, then stared back at Rainbow Dash. "I am... Sorry." Sonic grumbled. I smiled at my son, or, adopted son. I was yet to tell Sonic and Dashie of their origin, and I plan to, hopefully soon...

(Year 4 week 3)

It's been four years since I have found Sonic and Dashie in the street of my old neighborhood. Today, just like their birthday, is another reason for celebration! Not to long ago, I started to train Sonic and Rainbow Dash properly. There was some trouble, due to the fact that Rainbow Dash hadn't learned to fly when I started to teaching the speedsters of using their speed. I first trained Rainbow Dash her flight, with much struggle, and she did learn to fly eventually. Sonic though, his speed was natual, and he knew he just needed to run to activate it. Anyway, I am talking about today. Today... My little Dashie did something wonderful.

She had pulled off, a Sonic Rainboom...

It started like a regular speed training day, but today, I did not restrict Dashie to how high she could fly like the other days of training. Hearing this, she was excited to try something she thought of since day one of flight training. The rainbow pegasus went super high into the air, and started to dive down, thinking she could gain more speed. My son (Sonic) and myself watched Dashie as a mach cone started to form around her. I was afraid the mach cone would bounce her away, and she would be lost in the forest. But thankfully, that did not happen. Then, it happened

Dashie broke the mach cone...

Then, the Sonic Rainboom had been achived! The whole true thing happened, even the circular rainbow part which I didn't even think was possible in the human world! Granted, it did cause some house windows to break and car alarms to go off in the next county. Thankfully, non of my windows broke, and we rushed inside. The second we got inside, a light coming from Dashie blinded me and Sonic, and when it disappeared, somthing wonderful appeared on Dashie...

It was her Cutie Mark...

Sure, I had to explain why only Dashie got it and Sonic did not, but today was a great day, so I went to grab my camera, and took a family photo of me, Sonic, and Dashie. I will never forget today...

EVER.


	4. Time to train

**SG**: Before I begin todays chapter, I want to thank all the people who have read this story so far, and liked it. Honestly, I thought I would end up being shit. Anyway, one last thing, there will be a sequal to this story if I do finish this one. Anyway, on to the next chapter!

* * *

(Year 5 week 1)

Almost five years after taking care of Sonic and Rainbow Dash, I do believe they're near their full grown height. Dashie measures at 2 ft 7in while Sonic measures at 2 ft 9 in. (SG: No one really knows Sonic's true height, so in this fanfic, he's gonna measure full size 3 ft 4 in.) This is great! Well, it will be, since to today I have to, much to my disgrace, teach the speedsters how to fight again. Since I do know that they're going to be heading back to their original homes soon, (Yet the thought is slowly drifting away) I thought it would be a good idea to teach them to fight.

Easier said than done.

Sure, both the speedsters agreed to the fight training, but it is going to be FUCKING torture to teach Sonic his Homing Attack and Spin Dash, mainly since I can't curl up into a ball. Before training, I had to literally try my hardest to curl up, and instructed Sonic to follow my lead. Luckily, he did go into ball form after a few tries, but that is just the begining of my torture. I started to teach Dashie first, since again, I was not mood to teach Sonic his regualr moves. Heh,heh, Sonic started to throw a tantrum like a little kid when I told him I was teaching his little sis first. Then again, he was just 10 years old, while Dashie is just 8 years old. It was a struggle, but I did teach Dashie some fight moves. She even came up with one where she would rush someone from the sky and buck them in face! Unfortunately, Dashie's first victim was my window leading to my kitchen. When Sonic and I arrived in the kitchen moments later, we found the pegasus covred in cereal! Ha! But after that whole incident, I am leaving more traning for tomorrow.

(Year 6)

Well, I did it... After one full year of fight training, my little Sonic has finally learned his Homing Attack. This day could not get any better! Sonic, Dashie, and myself went inside to celebrate, also since it has been six years since I found the duo inside that box. As I went to prepare to bake the cake for this year's birthday of the duo, I couldn't help but notice Sonic was staring at something. As I looked at where he was staring, I saw he was looking at the upstairs area of the house that I have been to lazy to check. The blue blur ran up to me, and asked me the strangest thing. He asked me if Dashie and himself could have their own room upstairs. I couldn't really argue why he wanted his own room with Dashie. Maybe because I made them sleep in sleeping bags in my room downstairs. Hearing Sonic's request, I happily agreed, then went upstairs to see if their was any rooms not like a bathroom.

Lucky enough for me, there was a spare bedroom in the upstairs area. And much to my luck, there was already a place to sleep. Unfortunately, Sonic and Dashie have to sleep in the same bed due to there being only one bed in the upstairs. Thank god Dashie is a pony... Also the fact that the other room was a bathroom, and the one next to the bedroom was boarded off also contributed that there was no extra bedroom. I wanted to check the boarded up room, but something in my head said to leave it off to a appropriate time. So I did. Then, after getting some of the duo's toys into the extra room, I presented the room to them. And sure enough, Sonic and Dashie were not happy that they had to share the same bed. I didn't really care, at least I made the speed duo happy, and that's what I'll do for as long as I have them with me...

* * *

**SG: **Hope ya'll enjoyed todays chapter, and for those of you who've read My Little Dashie, or seen the vid, you will kinda know what'll happen next... *cough* painful *cough* reveal*cough Excuse me. Happy new year, and this is TheSonicGamer99 is signing out, PEACE!


	5. The truth

(Year 7 month 12)

Today couldn't have gone any worse... I was driving back home, when I had this strange feeling something was wrong. I shrugged it off. Soon afterwards, I did arrive home, that strange feeling back in my body. I shrugged it off again. I open the door to be welcomed by a familiar theme song going through the house.

It was the Sonic X intro theme.

"No, it can't be..." I thought. The sound was coming from my computer in the kitchen. I had the feeling who put the theme on, and I was gonna have to stuggle to explain now how Sonic and Dashie came to be. I walked into the kitchen, and what I saw, made me drop my house keys...

I was right.

Sonic and Dashie were watching Sonic X. Man, I knew I should've deleted those episodes on my computer. Anyway, if Sonic and Dashie didn't hear me come in, they certainly heard me drop my keys. I tried to tip toe away, but it was to late, Sonic and Dashie were looking at me, unhappy. I even knew that Dashie had already watched the MLP episode I stored in my computer due to the expresion of pure anger and sadness on her face. We stared at each other for a few seconds until Dashie broke the silence. "How... Long?" Dashie asked me, anger in her voice. I remained silent until Dashie spoke again, her voice raised. "HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" Dashie screamed at me. I was taken aback at what Dashie did. That was first time Sonic or Dashie have raised their voice at me. So, after she yelled at me, I regretfully explained everything about their origin. From the fact that they were cartoon characters, to the fact that I found them in a box that fateful day. Neither of them were happy with me, so the speedsters rushed upstairs, and slammed their bedroom door shut.

I deserved what they did. I didn't tell them sooner of what happened. They desreve to be mad at me... I went to check on them an hour later to see if they were still mad. I knocked on the door...

No response.

I knocked again...

Still nothing, not even a peep.

Thankfully the door was unlocked, so I opened it, and saw the bedroom window open. I knew it. Sonic and Dashie had run off. Neither of them like being cooped up anywhere for to long, so they decided to run off. Seeing this, tears were starting to form in my eyes. When will I ever see my children again? (SG: Again, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are considered his children due to the fact he has been taking care of them for almost 8 years.)

(3 days later...)

It's been almost three full days since Sonic and Dashie have run off, and they still haven't come back home. I am beginning to wonder if either of them were alive at all. I mean, I know Dashir could survive on any plant life, but Sonic... I don't know if that hedgehog is still alive I decided to take a walk today in the forest, even though the weather man on the news said it was going to rain today. I didn't care. I need to walk off my depression. I walked deep into the forest, staying on the path that was in there. I keep the same slow pace, and occasionally look around at the trees. Mainly due to the fact I have the feeling Sonic and Dashie had run off in the forest.

Then, the rain started.

It was sudden, but again, I didn't really care. Feeling the rain hit my head told me it was time to head back, so I did. I kept my same steady pace, and kept looking around at the trees.

It was then, I saw it.

A giant tree in a clearing. I didn't notice it my first time around due to the fact I didn't even bother to look down the clearing. I looked down at myself, and heh,heh, my clothers were soaked! (SG: He's wearing the same clothes from the beginning chapter, as he is every chapter.) Not really wanting to come home soaked in rain, I decided to go under the tree and sit there until the rain let up. The ground was a little bit wet, but I didn't really care, as long as I wasn't being soaked by rain. The tree had many big and sturdy branches with many leaves pilled on top, making it hard for the rain to pierce through. A rain drop did occasionally hit my head, but it didn't really bother me. I sat there until I heard a something snap from the side of the tree. Most importantly, it was a branch that snapped. I went to check on the noise, and what I saw, absolutely terrfied me.

It was a white wolf, and _MAN_ was it hungry.

It looked in my direction, and I looked around to see nothing. I was going to be dinner to a wolf! I slowly backed away from the creature as it slowly followed me. "Nice wolf..." I whispered. I continued to back up, even as I left the tree, and felt rain drops pelt my head. I continued to back up, even when the wolf started to growl at me. I backed up...

Into another tree.

I knew if I started running, the wolf would come after me, and I knew if I stayed there, I would die. I don't have many options, now do I? I closed my eyes, waiting for the wolf to pounce, and kill me...

It was then, I heard a familiar voice.

"You leave our dad alone!" the voice rang out. I knew that voice. It was Dashie! I opened my eyes just quick enough to see Dashie buck the wolf in the face, and send it deep into the woods. She looked over at me after bucking the wolf, and she was smiling. I smiled back, tears starting to form in both of our eyes. It was the, Dashie broke the silence. "C-can you ever forgive us for running off?" Dashie asked me. I nodded my head, then started to look around for Sonic. "Hey, where's Sonic?" I asked. Dashie pointed toward the giant tree, and I saw Sonic, with a single tear going down his eye. We walked over to the blue blur, and I looked at him. He looked back at me. "Now, lets go back home." I said to the speedsters. With a smile, Sonic, Dashie, and myself left for my house.

* * *

**SG**: Now this is my longest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and I wish a certain reviewer a happy birthday shoutout. Happy birthday Christian Ape99! Anyway, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, and I hope to see you guys next chapter!


	6. More and more crazy!

(Year 9, Month 2)

It's been about two years since Sonic and Dashie found out about their true origin. And now, for some odd reason, they don't seem to care. Sonic and Dashie know that they are not from Earth, and they accept the fact that they're cartoon characters, but they do know one thing...

Their lives from the shows, aren't real.

I hope this is right, mainly due to the fact that they might get picked up by their old friends soon. Meh, what do I know, right? Anyway, nowadays, Sonic and Dashie spend their times watch Sonic X, and MLP. They still get outside, but not as much as they used to after seeing the shows. I feel happier now that the speedsters know of their origins, and that they're happy on Earth. But...

How long will they remain happy?

I try to keep them happy by taking them to movies and stuff. Heck, I had Dashie and myself pull a prank on Sonic the other day! Unfortunately, it backfired, since the blue blur noticed the pie prank, and got us both with the prank. Man! And I spent 3.00$ on each of those pies! What a waste...

(Year 10)

Once again, it is the birthday of my children! Instead of the usual, having me bake a cake and have it fail, I decided to go out and buy a cake this time. (SG: I know... Finally right?) It was just a simple drive to the grocery store...

Or so I thought.

Upon reaching the store, I couldn't help but have this strange feeling I was being watched. I mean, I have seen people stare at me before, especially when I carried Sonic and Dashie around in their box. But this time it was different... Like something... Un human was looking at me... Upon entering the store, my feeling didn't go away, instead, it got stronger, like it was inside the store. "Come on Luis... There is nothing looking at you. Just buy the cake, and leave..." I told myself. I kept repeating it, causing others to look towards me like I was some sort of madman or some shit. Honestly, I am not CRAZY, but whatever was watching me, have me the chills. At the same time though, whatever was watching me gave off this familiar vibe... Like I knew it or something...

I shook off the chills, and continued to walk towards the bakery within the store. Upon reaching the bakery, I saw all kinds of cake and cupcakes. But what really caught my attention was this object on top of one of the chocolate cakes. It was some sort of golden necklace with a red lightning bolt. The necklace was pretty small, so it could fit on the cake. Something about the cake gave off a familiar vibe, and upon closer inspection, I recognized the necklace...

It was the Element of Loyalty!

I was stunned! How could've this powerful object found its way to Earth, and _ON TOP_ of a _DAMN_ cake?! I wasted no time in buying the cake, and I quickly walked outside the store. "How...?" I thought to myself. As I inspected the a Element of Harmony, I couldn't help but see something rush at me. I looked over at the object, and saw this orange robot trying to rush at me! And this was no ordinary robot... Oh-no... This was an Egg Pawn! Using quick thinking, I grabbed a nearby trash can, and slammed it straight into the robot's face, making it fall to the ground. Before the Egg Pawn had time to retaliate, I slammed the bot's head in with the trash can, and it died right there on the spot. Now, not wanting to have anymore run in's with robots, I quickly got into my car, and quickly drove off towards my house...

(Later...)

After a few minutes of driving, I finally arrived at my house. I quickly opened the front door, and rushed inside, before slamming, and locking, the door shut. This attracted Sonic and Dashie's attention, and they ran over to me like there was no tomorrow. "Dad! Is everything okay?" Dashie asked me. I tried to give the most reassuring fake smile I could muster, but it was no good, Sonic saw throught it. "What happened out there?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. It was one of the only times I was being interviewed by my children, _MY_ own children! I quickly came up with a lie, not wanting to have them worried. "I just found something, that may, or may not belong to one of you." I said. Sonic just stared at me for a bit, trying to see if I was lying or not. Was he gonna buy the lie? Thankfully enough, Sonic just uncrossed his arms, and smiled. "Okay, what is it?" Sonic asked. I walked over to the kitchen table, and placed the cake on the table. That also revealed the Element of Loyalty on top of the cake. That made me a bit worried. I almost got killed by one of Dr. Eggman's robots, could I trust Sonic and Dashie to keep it with them?

My thoughts were broken, when I saw the two speedsters looking at the cake, wide-eyed. "What is that?" Dashie asked, amazed by the necklace. I smiled at my daughter, and walked over to her. "That, Dashie, is a necklace. A very special one, which I had ordered on top of the cake, just for you." I said, happily pointing at the cake. I lied once again. I couldn't just go up and tell the kids that they were seeing one of the most powerful objects in the world, that would be to much. Anyway, I opened up the cake, and washed off the Element of Loyalty, before placing it upon Dashie's neck. Thankfully enough, nothing super natural happened, and the three of us just went on with our day. Yet... The thought of being almost killed by an Egg Pawn lingers in my mind... Could Dr. Eggman found his way to Earth, and is now looking for the Chaos Emerald and the Element of Loyalty?

* * *

SG: Honestly, I think I could've done better on this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, that was the only Egg Pawn appearing, and Eggman won't be joining the fanfiction till' the sequal. Little spoiler to keep you guys content. Anyway, see you guys during the next chapter! This is TheSonicGamer99, signing out, PEACE.


	7. The race

(Year 11, Month 3, Day 7)

After that event at the grocery store with the Egg Pawn, I have found no trace of any of Eggman's robots, nor have I found any more Chaos Emeralds, or Elements of Harmony. That makes me quite happy. Why? Well, that honestly means I don't have to deal with anymore dimensional bullshit for the time being. Well, besides the point, today was quite a crazy day. Per usual, my alarm woke me up. I opened my eyes, only to have Dashie blow a raspberry straight into my face. "AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I fell off my bed. That would be nice, right? Falling onto the ground.

NOPE!

Instead of falling onto the carpet of my room, I fell into fucking water! _FUCKING WATER!_ Honestly, I haven't had a water prank pulled on me for about fifteen years, and it had to just he pulled by my children... I looked around to see my phone on my bed, the alarm still going off like hell, and Dashie laughing her flank off. I soon joined her laugh, realizing this was just a simple prank and nothing more harmful. I soon noticed I was half a mile from the beach. "BUCK!" I yelled, not wanting Dashie to learn any if the regular bad words humans do. She stopped laughing, and looked over at me "Hey, you want me to carry you back to the house?" RD asked me. I looked over at her, dumbfounded. How on Earth could she motherfucking lift me? Then again, she did manage to get my bed half a mile off shore, so I couldn't really argue with my real logic. With much defeat with this damn prank, I raised my left arm, and Dashie carried me back home so I could change...

(Year 11, Month 5)

Well, things are actually going really well for me nowadays. Sonic and Dashie are now truly getting along as brother and sister. Though occasionally, I have to break up one of their fights, which ends up in me getting hit. I don't mind if. I get hit by either of them though. I fought an Egg Pawn for god's sake, and destroyed it! Anyway, this fight was over to see who was the fastest, _AGAIN._ You would think I got over this by now, but nope! It's like every damn day to! They fight over who is the fastest. Now truly tired of them arguing of this, I set up an obstacle course in my backyard using just some objects within the house. I seriously hope they don't destroy them though, or else I'll be out of a lot of things. And that includes my furniture. Now walking over to my two children, who are getting ready to race, I explain the rules. "Alright, Sonic, Dashie, this race will say who is the true fastest. You cannot harm your opponent in any way, or cheat by going above the course. Is this understood?" I ask my children. Both of the to speedsters nod their heads in response, and face the start line. I whistle with all my might, and the two little speedsters headed off. Hell! I was almost blown away from the wind strength they caused from speeding off! Sonic was quickly in the lead of his little sister, but Dashie wouldn't let him pass her that easily. She quickly picked up speed, a Mach cone now starting to form around her as the two speedsters made the turn which directed them back towards the finish line. Seeing this, the blue blur responded in kind, a Mach cone also forming around him...

Oh fuck.

I just realized what will happen, and jumped out of the way of the finish line, just in time to see Sonic and Dashie to pull off a Sonic Boom, and a Sonic Rainboom. The two of them quickly sped past the finish line, as I quickly took out my phone, and took a picture of the two speedsters as they crossed the finish line. Seeing themselves cross the finish, my children skidded to a stop, and hurried back towards me. "Who won!" Dashie cried out to me. I got up, and checked my phone's photos before coming across the pic with Sonic and Dashie crossing the finish. I was amazed! Without saying a word, I showed the pic to my kids, and they saw that they both crossed the finish line at the same time! "We... Tied?" Sonic asks. I nodded my head in response, before Sonic and Dashie smiled at me, then at each other. "Good race sis!" Sonic exclaims, holding out his left hand for a hi-five. "No problem big brother!" Dashie responds, giving Sonic the hi-five. With a smile from me, the three of us head back inside.


	8. The end (I didn't know what to call it)

**SG:** Well, here we are folks... The (possibly) long awaited, finale chapter of My Little Speedsters... PART 1! That's right, for those of you who followed this story from the beginning, you know of the sequel of My Little Speedsters, which I already have planned. Other then that... I hope you enjoy... The sad ending... Of My Little Speedsters... Which is the true ending by the way.

* * *

(Year 12...)

How could it come to this... I knew this was coming, and yet, I denied it since the beginning... *sniff* Anyway... There's a point in every parent's life where they have to let their child go.

I just wish it wasn't today.

It was Sonic and Dashie's twelve year since they had come to Earth, and technically their birthday, so I decided to surprise them. I was planning to take them out for ice cream, and keep them busy for about an hour or two, until a live Nascar race started in my near my neighborhood. Now, I'm not much for racing cars, but I thought it would be nice to treat my kids to this. I was getting ready, and I already bought the three tickets. I know that Sonic and Dashie couldn't go through the front entrance, but I bought the tickets just as a memento for them going. Anyway, all three of us were about to leave, when a sudden knock on the front door of my house surprised us all. I wasn't expecting anyone to come, and plus, my nearest neighbor lived about a mile away, so I didn't know who, or what to expect. "Sonic... Dashie... Go back to your rooms." I said to the two of my children. Without questioning me, the two speedsters did as I told them, and quickly ran/flew up to their rooms.

Now, being smart, I decided to grab a gun, which I bought, off the nearby coffee table to my left. I cocked the trigger, hid the gun in my pocket, and slowly opened the door. When I had the door fully opened, the person, or should I say pony, standing in front of me, nearly sent me into shock. The pony, standing eye to eye with me...

Was Princess Celestia.

I could not believe my eyes! Princess Celestia was standing in front of me, and I was looking at her like a damn idiot! I continued to this (unfortunately), until Princess Celestia spoke to me. "Excuse me, human. May we come in?" Celestia asked me. I nodded my head in reply, and moved away from the door to let a Princess Celestia come in...

Wait...

DID SHE ASK 'MAY WE COME IN'!?

Before the realization hit my brain, the rest of the Mane Six had walked into my house, with the exception of Pinkie Pie, who hopped in. And that wasn't it either, the last one to enter my house wasn't a pony. Instead, it was Sonic's best friend, Tails! Just as the two tailed fox finally entered, I closed my front door, and looked toward the others, who already made themselves comfy. With the exception of Pinkie Pie, who was _RAIDING MY DAMN FRIDGE! _Anyway, my attention was back on the rest of the Mane Six, Tails, and Princess Celestia, and I was still silent with them, until I found the will to speak with them all. "S-so... What brings you all to Earth?" I asked. I lied. I knew why they were here, and I didn't want to say. And the response that I got from Princess Celestia, wasn't the one I was hoping for. Instead, it was the one I was dreading. "I'm sure you know why we're here sir." Celestia tells me. I started to sweat when hearing that question, and the next thing I heard, made my heart rate slightly increase. "You alright down there!?" Dashie asked me from upstairs. "Y-yeah Dashie! I'm gonna have to talk with you in second though!" I responded.

Much to my dismay, (and it was obvious) the ponies heard me, and looked at me, a smile on all their faces. "Oh, you're that friendly with Rainbow Dash already?" Rarity asked me. That question from the white unicorn made me clench my left fist in anger. She had no right to ask that, _SHE HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!_ But I decided to play it cool still, and respond as calmly as possible. "You wouldn't believe..." I muttered. After managing to calm my anger slightly, I asked a much needed to be answered question. "How did Sonic and Rainbow Dash end up on Earth?" I asked. My question was quickly answered by Princess Celestia, who knew the answer. "Well, you see. It was an accident. I had my student, *points at Twilight Sparkle* (SG: Who's an Alicorn now.) practice a new spell to help condense rain clouds. It backfired, and increases a size of a cloud to be too big. Rainbow Dash, along with a few others managed to condense the cloud, and Twilight had managed to move it using a teleport spell, but when she used it, Rainbow Dash was still in the cloud. And as for the blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, as his friend tells me, was teleported here by the power of these gems called the Chaos Emeralds." Celestia explains to me.

Well, now I know how this happened, now I need to know how long ago it did happen. So that is what I asked to Princess Celesta, anger starting to boil up in my body. "And... How long... Ago did this happen?" I asked, trying to keep back my anger. "This happened about twelve days ago. Why?" Tails asked me. That's it... I kept my anger back too much... And now... I discover that the incident happened their worlds... _**12 DAYS AGO**!?_ This was my breaking point, and I yelled at the ponies. Even Pinkie Pie, who arrived from raiding my fridge just about a minute ago. "12 days ago?... _12 FUCKING DAYS AGO!?_ YOU HAVE GOT TO FUCKING KIDDING ME! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH FOR _12 MOTHERFUCKING YEARS! YOU HEAR ME! 12 FUCKING YEARS!_" I yelled. As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I was screwed, but I don't care! They irresponsibly transported their friends on Earth!...

Then again...

It made me a better person taking care of those two speedsters, and I was mad for nothing. I should've realized it would've taken the others a few years to find Dashie and Sonic, so I immediately apologized. "Oh god... I am so sorry... I shouldn't of yelled like that, especially to you, Princess Celestia." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Then, instead of being yelled, or even scolded by the Princess of the Sun, she just smiled at me, and talked in a peaceful voice. "It is quite alright human. As it would seem, this isn't the first time this has happened. When another human had taken care of Rainbow Dash, he had a good heart. If he didn't take care of her, the events taking place right now would've never happened. And if you didn't take care of her and Sonic, who knows what would've happened." Celestia tells me. I smiled at hearing Princess Celestia. She knew me quite too well. Heh, guess I shouldn't argue. After managing to clear my starting to form tears, I hurried upstairs to Sonic and Dashie. And after talking with them for a few minutes, they finally came downstairs with me.

Though, the second they saw who was downstairs, they were not happy. Sonic and Dashie knew what would happen next, and they didn't want it to happen... "D-do we have to go dad?" Dashie asked me, sadness in her voice. I nodded my head regretfully, and looked over at Twilight. "Twilight, you still remember that memory spell?" I asked the lavender unicorn. "Yes, why?" Twilight asked me. "Well, you need to use it on Sonic and D- I mean, Rainbow Dash. Just like when this happened before, the two of them came here when they were kids." I explained. This just made everyone a bit worried, knowing how troublesome it was last time to get Dashie back. Before anyone could speak, Princess Celestia spoke to my children. "Sonic, Rainbow Dash. Before we take you back, I would like you to get whatever you want, and place it in a small cardboard box, and give it to the human." Celestia tells the speedsters. Not wanting to disrespect the princess, the two of them did as she asked, and came back seconds after doing the task. Sonic and Dashie rushed over to the coffee table, and place a few items in the box. The finally thing they did, was write a letter. Well, mainly Dashie did, but even so, as it was written, I saw a single tear fall from each of the speedster' eyes. I knew they didn't want to go, and I didn't want them to go either, but this is the way it had to be. After they finished the letter, Sonic placed it within the box, and closed it, before giving it to me. "We're gonna miss you dad..." Sonic tells me as he hands the box to me.

I smile at Sonic at hearing what he says. "Yeah, I know Sonic. I'm gonna miss you too. Good luck back on Mobius." I tell the hedgehog. After one final hug from Sonic, he hurried over to the others, and smiled. "Bye." Sonic and Dashie told me. Though, before setting off, Princess Celestia came near me, and used her magic on me and the box. I knew what that meant. It meant she kept my memory, along with whatever was in the box, with me. When the magic died down, she walked over towards the group, and was prepared to use her magic to have everyone back home. Just before they left, I remembered something. "Wait!" I cried out. How could I be so stupid! I forgot about the Chaos Emerald, and a Element of Harmony in my house, so I rushed upstairs, and quickly grabbed the two items before rushing back downstairs, and giving it to the proper controllers of the items. With that given, Princess Celestia finally used her magic, and a bright light consumed my house, blinding me in the process. When it disappeared, the others were gone, leaving me alone in my house.

(About an hour later)

After checking my whole house, I saw there was nothing left of my life with Dashie and Sonic. Everything I got them... Was gone. With that in mind, I finally sat down at my couch, and noticed the cardboard box that Sonic and Dashie given me on the couch. With seeing it, I decided to open it. What I saw inside, made me smile. There was the letter from Sonic and Dashie, among a few other things in the box.

(Play One Thousand Years, by Christina Perri)

I picked up the letter first, and read it to myself, while seeing a single dried tear on the bottom left of the letter. The letter read:

Dear Dad,

These twelve years living with you, were the greatest years of our lives. Sonic and I may not be real siblings, and you might not be my real father, but I always felt like we were an actual family. You caused that to happen. You made Sonic and I enjoy the greatest years in our lives. We may forget you because of magic, but we'll always have a special place in our hearts for you dad, and I have a feeling you will for us. We-we'll miss you...

From,

Sonic and Rainbow Dash (Dashie).

PS: Stay the way you are.

With the letter read, I placed to the side of the box, and started to view the contents of it. Within the box, were a few toys, letters, and even a wing feather from Dashie for some reason. But the thing that got me the most, was the item at the bottom of the box. At the bottom of the box... Was the picture of Sonic, Dashie, and me, from when Dashie got her Cutie Mark. I felt a single tear escape my eye as a looked at the picture, and it fell upon the picture. I knew my kids would never forget me on the inside... And I will never forget them...

_EVER._

THE END...

* * *

**SG:** This was awesome to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know I did. I almost cried making it though... Oh well... I hoped you enjoyed this final chapter of My Little Speedsters, and join me for the sequel soon... This is TheSonicGamer99... Signing out...

Peace...


End file.
